Tremeda's Redemption
by Jacquera
Summary: Tremeda is a drunk. I wonder what she was like as a child, has she always had no future? What would she be like if she didn't drink all that barma? Would she be a good mother? I suppose I just want her to have the chance for redemption. Please review.
1. Chapter 2

'Tremeda is a drunk

Tremeda is a drunk. I wonder what she was like as a child, has she always had no future? What would she be like if she didn't drink all that barma? Would she be a good mother? I suppose I just feel sorry for her and want her to have the chance for redemption.

--

Tremeda, sleep weary, head throbbing with pain, stumbled from her urine stained furs. Staggering across the rubbish strewn floor, she headed for the skin of barma.

Finding it empty she shuffled over to her mate. "LLaramar" she slurred, "is there any more barma?"

Laramar did not respond. Tremeda pushed him with her foot, "Laramar will you tell me where the barma is, I need a drink".

Laramar still did not answer. Tremeda bent down ready to slap him, "Laramar" she shouted pulling his body to her. It was extremely cold and his lips were blue. "Arhhhhhh" she screamed, running out of the shelter she shouted "Zelendoni, there is something wrong with Laramar".

Slumping down on the cave floor she started to cry, "if Laramar is dead", she muttered to herself, "where will I get my barma?"

Ignoring the woman on the floor, Zelendoni rushed into Tremeda's home.

Turning her head towards the commotions, Ayla gracefully got up and hurried after. Running into the shelter she saw Laramar still in his furs, Zelendoni kneeling next to him. Crouching down beside her, she looked towards the man.

"He's not breathing" the holy woman enlightened her.

Ayla looked closely at his chest, "no, he's not" she agreed. Bending down she listened to his chest, "his heart has stopped, he is dead" she simply stated.

Zelendoni felt tears in her eyes, she hadn't liked him, that was true, but she could still remember him as a child, running around healthily, always causing mischief and merriment to everyone. It was a sad end. "But how?" she asked "why is he dead?"

"I don't know I will have to examine him closer" she told her.

Ayla began her scrutiny. His legs were bloated and so was his stomach but the rest of him was incredible wasted like he was starving. There were spider - like blood vessels showing all over his skin as well as bruises and scratch marks. Ayla looked at his nails; they were ragged with bits of skin under them from scratching himself. Most startling of all his skin had a yellow hue about it. She felt his abdomen, to the right side of his stomach, "feel this Zelendoni", she instructed the holy woman, "it is enlarge."

Zelendoni put her hand where Ayla had told her, she looked at Ayla quizzically.

"When I went to the clan gathering", she explained, "there was an old man who had died; he had similar symptoms as Laramar. When we got back to the cave I asked Iza about why the man had died. She thought for a few minutes, as she recovered generations of memories and then told me that it was caused by eating or drinking something for a long time that poisoned the body." Ayla looked around, seeing the barma skin, she understood, "it was the barma, it killed him."

--

Ayla and Zelendoni walked out of the dwelling, sighing deeply, the holy woman walked towards Tremeda. After quickly looking at Jondalar and shaking her head, Ayla followed her.

"I'm sorry Tremeda" she heard Zelendoni "there was nothing we could do, your mate is dead"

Tremeda looked around her in dismay, many were looking away from her either in sadness or embarrassment, she did not know but they would not meet her eye. Looking at the floor she whimpered "what killed him?"

Ayla forced Tremeda to look at her, "barma took his life and it will take your too."

There were many gasps from around the cave.

"Then mother, you will have to stop drinking it, won't you?" said a new voice.

"Lanoga," Ayla was shocked that the girl had managed to walk up to them without realising she was there.

"Ayla, my 'darling' mother has got to stop drinking that muck, in fact if it can kill someone, it shouldn't be allowed, it should be banned" she declared.

Zelendoni looked deeply at the girl, 'such insightfulness in one so young' she thought. "You're right," she suddenly decided, "Tremeda will not drink it again, and yes, no one else will either, it is banned."

She looked expectantly over to Johorran, he nodded, "so be it" he said.

--

'You can tell I am not overly fond of alcohol can't you? I am sorry to those of you who like it but it tastes disgusting and well...oh never mind, I will try not to preach.'

Tremeda looked in confusion at Johorran, Ayla, Zelendoni and her own daughter. "Wwhat?" she shook her head to clear it, suddenly she understood what they were saying, "You are not taking my barma away from me" she screamed in the holy woman's face. "You can't do that to me, I need it" she cried to herself "I need it."

Johorran walked over, "I'm sorry Tremeda, the ban stands." Turning to look at the two older women, he asked"she is going to suffer isn't she?"

"Yes" Ayla said "but we will help her through it."

--

Later on Tremeda found herself at Zelendoni's hearth. "You are going to live here until you are free of barma cravings." She had been told.

Shaking her head, Tremeda got up to leave, "where are you going?" said a voice, and a pair of male arms grabbed her and made her sit down "Ayla told me to not let you leave."

She looked at him in astonishment, and then stood up again, ready to force her way past the young man Galiban. But he yet again barred her way.

"Who do you think you are?" she yelled at him, "let me past."

"You will stay here" she was informed, "now sit down."

"I don't think so" she yelled at him and ran at him.

Galiban sighed, "Ayla, Zelendoni, can you come here, she won't behave" he shouted.

Zelendoni, who had been sorting out Laramar's burial, came over with Jondalar, Johorran and Willamar. "We're going to have to try her down" she groaned. "I'm sorry Tremeda, but it is for your own good."

Tremeda notices the men were carrying leather straps. "We apologise" Jondalar told her as they pushed her on a platform and tied her up.

"Let me go" she sobbed pitifully, but the men went away shaking their heads in sorrow.

"Okay Tremeda" Zelendoni told her, "we're just waiting for Ayla, ah here she is."

Ayla walked into the shelter and put a bowl on a shelf. She sighed at the sight of the woman tied down, she hated the thought that she could hurt anyone but it had to be done.

Wearily, she looked at Zelendoni. "When I asked Iza the treatment for someone with the symptoms the old man had had, that Laramar had, she told me it was important to catch someone before they got that bad," she turned to Tremeda, "we can help you, you haven't reach a point of no return."

"Anyway, she told me that the important thing was to wean the patient of the substance, like a mother weans a baby of milk. She told me of two plants to use together that will help; they are ground up flowers of benzoin and kava kava root. And the patient is slowly given smaller and smaller doses until they are clean of the poison."

"Have you got those plants" enquired the holy woman.

"Yes," Ayla nodded, "and I have already prepared some," picking up the bowl she had walked in with.

She looked back at their patient, "it is going to be hard for you" she told her, "you could get headache, feel sick, feel incredible happy one minute and then sad the next, you could feel nervous and jumpy, as well at feeling tired, not being able to think straight, tremors, sweating, and might even have bad dreams."

"What's the point if it is going to be that hard" sneered Tremeda.

"Because it is better than the alternative" Ayla stared at the woman sternly, "hallucinations, convulsions, problems with the heart, death and loads more."

Tremeda gulped in fear and nodded her head in agreement; she would let the treatment go ahead.

--

The plants Ayla uses to wean Tremeda of her barma addiction is the plants used to make medicine that doctors now use to cure cirrhosis of the liver. I Looked it up on the internet.

Meanwhile, Johorran and Marthona were discussing the upcoming burial.

"I have seen in that hearth," Marthona was saying, "all the clothes in there are not suitable for rags, never mind ceremonial clothing."

Johorran groaned "I hadn't thought about that" he thought for a moment, "I could donate one of my outfits."

"That would be very generous of you Johorran" Zelendoni had joined them, "but burial clothes are supposed to be special, made especially for the wearer, with his elan, his abelan, and the Zelandonii abelan on it."

"So what do we do" Marthona asked "we can't get an outfit made up for him quick enough."

"H,uhhh" they all looked around at the sound of someone clearing their thought.

"Maybe I can help" it was Elidar, the ceremonial and burial clothing maker, "I actually made Laramar an outfit a long time ago, but he never paid for it, he was too busy drinking barma and having fun to live up to his obligations" he paused for a moment to catch his breathe, "anyway, when I heard of his death I looked through my things, I was sure I still had it, and here it is."

He handed Zelendoni a package, which she opened to reveal a beautiful tunic, leggings and boots.

"With these he will be recognised in the after world," looking up at Elidar she said "you must be paid for these."

"I don't want payment" he told them, "the care Ayla has given me this past winter for my sore joints has been enough."

Zelendoni smiled at the old man and nodded her agreement.

The old man satisfied hobbled away.

"Now the next problem is that Laramar's body can't be taken to my hearth, Tremeda is already there" the donier continued, "and we can't use his shelter, it is too filthy."

"What about the spare shelter" Johorran suggested, "could you not bless it for this use."

The holy woman thought for a minute, "yes, I think that will work, and I will also sprinkle it with powdered red ochre, I will go prepare it now," looking at Marthona, "could you sort out the people for the ritual cleansing and bring the body over when the sun sets? She asked.

"Of course, Zelendoni" came the answer.

Zelendoni stood in her temporary shelter, the floor covered in red powder and the space blessed and protected from wandering spirits, she looked to the mouth of the cave, it was time, the sun was setting. Turning round she heard the footsteps of the women carrying Laramar's body, seeing them as they walked into the hearth, she realised it was Marthona, Lanoga, Folara and two other woman.

Indicating a limestone platform with an ochre stained grass mat on top of it, she told them "put him there"

"This will be fun" she grimly smiled at them as they started to remove his clothes.

They quickly notices little mites moving all over his soiled body, "errr" screamed Folara as one crawled on her hand.

Marthona looked at her both sternly but sympathetically "I know this is hard, but we need to get on" she told her.

Nodding, and gulping down the burning sensation in her throat, Folara continued her work.

"This is worse that I thought" the donier said, "Marthona, can you see if anyone has saved any stale urine so we can kill these things?"

Marthona nodded and rushed out of the shelter. Soon she was back, with a big bowl of fowl smelling liquid, and another bowl that Ayla had given her, "its like soap root but better" she explained.

Soon they had got Laramar looking a lot more respectable, and had dressed him in his new ceremonial clothing, along with donated jewellery made of shells and animal teeth. The donier put the tools of his trade by the side of him; the barma skin, it was a fitting sign.

Lastly he was covered over by the mat which were secured by straps, he was ready.

Taking the straps they carried him out of the cave to the burial place that had been prepared, "everything in this shelter will have to be burned, as much for the vermin and filth that Laramar had as to keep the spirits as bay." Zelendoni told Jondalar who had been waiting outside for them, he nodded and went back to complete this task.

A temporary shelter had been placed over Laramar's body which Zelendoni entered.

All through the events of the day, the donier had been meditating, this was no ordinary burial, this was a man whose existence had been blighted and eventually destroyed by the work of his life. Would she be able to find his life-force or had it been destroyed by the evil spirit of barma. She knew she would have to go into a trance to contact whatever was left of his tattered spirit, and send it to the mother.

Sitting down, she closed his eyes, "Great Mother, guide your servant in this task" she asked.

Dizzily, she realised that she was in the spirit world, looking around she called his name, "Laramar" it echoed around the sacred place, and then she saw him, his spirit was stumbling, but it was the boy she had known.

"Laramar" she said again, smiling, "it is time for you to move on."

Smiling at her, he nodded and moved towards a bright curtain of light, waving in front of it, he turned around and was gone.

With a tear in her eye, she came to, standing up smoothly that belied the size of this great woman she left the shelter. Smiling at the crowd waiting nervously, she smiled at them and her whole face lit up with a beauty that only came from a pure heart, "he is with the Mother now," she simply said "you may lower him into his grave and fill it up."

Johorran nodded and the grave diggers moved forward and did this.

Afterwards, everyone washed in the river using soap root, it was dark but as they stood in the water, they started to splash each other and generally play. Grinning, Jondalar put his finger to his lips in a shush sign and diving under the water swam to Folara's legs and tugged them. For a moment she floundered frightened but when she realised that it was her sibling, she splashed him and laughing promised "I will get you for that, Jondalar."

After there wash and play, they had a celebration feast which continued their light mood, which followed a dark day. It was in honour of Laramar because there was much to celebrate, after all he was now with Her.

And they drank no barma.

Tremeda struggled against her bindings. All she could think about was the glorious taste of barma, and how it dulled her mind, and boy did she need her head dulling. She had thought too much, about Laramar, about barma, and mostly about those hyenas, Zelendoni and Ayla, oh how she would like to punch those smiles off their faces with all their pleasantries and "we're trying to help you" junk, she would love to grab their hair and spin them by it around the cave, like that Ayla spun that stupid sling of hers. With thoughts like that and worse about what she would do to her daughter, she fell asleep.

Dream sequence

The skin of barma was there on the shelf, and Laramar was smiling at her, "come on, have a drink" he told her. Putting out an arm in yearning she reached for the delightful object but Ayla grabbed it before she could get there, and waving it in the air, taunted her. "You can't have it, you can't have it" the Ayla sang. Screaming in frustration, she grabbed for the skin but it faded away, turning around she saw Ayla again, with that animal Wolf, she was stroking him, I have my wonderful animal, Jondalar, his family, so much happiness, I've got what I want" the dream Ayla looked at her, "and I've got your barma," she said gulping it down, "arhh" she sighed "that tastes so good, don't you think it tastes nice, do you want some, ha ha ha ha ha, you can't have it, you can't have it" she sang again. Throwing the skin on the floor she skipped off, Tremeda rushed to the downed object, and put it to her mouth but there was not a single drop left. In anger she looked at the skipping Ayla, who turned into a massive, gigantic skin overflowing with barma, Tremeda ran to it, but it kept on skipping, just like Ayla, "you can't have me, you can't have me" it sang, dancing before her eyes but always out of reach.

Dream sequence ends.

Tremeda woke up with a lurch, her mouth dryer than ever, with that song playing over and over in her head, "ha ha ha ha ha, you can't have it, you can't have it."

--

Marthona was busy, she was making her wine, everyone loved her wine, everyone told her it was wonderful, she smirked, she had a brilliant skill, she knew.

"Marthona," a voice spoke.

She looked around, it was Lalona, "hello, is something wrong" she asked her.

Lalona looked at the floor, "well, I was just wondering about this barma ban."

Marthona sighed, "what about it," she asked, "you know it is poison don't you? Ayla said it killed Laramar."

"Yes but…."

"No buts" she told the woman sternly, "look I know you didn't drink it often, but it has been decided, that poison is banned. Now if you don't mind, I must get back to making my wine, you know everyone adores it."

Lalona nodded her head and left.

Tremeda had a headache, in fact it was more than a headache, it was like a volcano in her head, seeking release it pushed against her skull, dragging her to a place of excruciating pain, "hhhh" she moaned, holding her head, she also felt sick, in fact, she thought I am going to throw up, frantically looking around her she realised it was too late, and holding her head to one side, was sick all over her already dirty matted hair.

Ayla rushed in, and realised what had happened, "I'm so sorry" she said, "I should have realised", calling behind her, she shouted, "Zelendoni, Johorran, can you help."

Johorran walked into the hearth, and gagged at the site of the hair, he had always had a weak stomach in regard to someone being sick.

Zelendoni striding in took in the scene and looked at Tremeda with sympathy, "let's get you cleaned up" looking around at Johorran she said "can you work out some sort of seat where she can sit up but still be tied down?"

He nodded, and left, glad to be away from the stomach-churning scene.

Turning back to Tremeda, she noted how pale she was, "okay, we will get you sorted" she told her.

Soon Tremeda was much improved; she was tired, but felt better than she had for sometime, at least in the clean stakes.

Someone scratched on the leather surround, hearing this, Zelendoni bid them entry, and Johorran along with Jondalar carried in a strange contraption. It was like Zelendoni's stool but a back had been strapped to it, it would do.

Helping the shaking Tremeda up, Ayla walked her to the seat, and she was tied to it. She put a bowl on her lap, smiling at her, she said "in case you are sick again."

Zelendoni looked at their patient, she was still pale, "you must eat, Tremeda" she told her, "I will have someone bring in some soup."

Johorran touched the holy woman's hand, "I will get Folara to bring some in" he told her.

Turning to Ayla, she asked "how has she been?"

Looking at their patient with sympathy but a little amusement, she told the denier "grumpy."

Nodding, she looked at Tremeda.

"My hands keep shaking, I try to control them, but it just moves up my arms" she sobbed, "what is happening to me?"

She wasn't answered, because at that moment, Folara walked in the shelter, with a bowl of steaming soup, "arhh lovely" Zelendoni thanked her, and gave the bowl to Ayla, "can you feed her" she asked, "I have some things to do."

Ayla took the bowl, "I know you have had a loss of appetite, but I want you to try to eat as much of this as you can" she told Tremeda, and picking up the spoon she brought it to the patient's mouth.

Opening her dry lips, Tremeda swallowed the soup. She only managed a small amount of the food but Ayla nodded in acquiesce. Looking at the woman, she said "I won't lie, and say we now what exactly is happening to you, but I believe that the tremors you have been having, and all the other symptoms, are your body's way of getting rid of the poison." Reaching out and gripping her hand she looked deeply in Tremeda's eyes, "we will keep a close eye on you, I promise, now I want you to rest."

After Ayla had tucked some pillows behind her, Tremeda closed her eyes, and fell into an uncomfortable sleep, the sight of the healer sitting by her and the look in her eyes, a comfort to Tremeda.

Bologan sat outside in the sun, at thirteen summers old, he was a man, but he still enjoyed playing with the other boys. They had just been kicking around a ball of leather stuffed with mouflon wool. Now they were all sitting on the side of the hill, watching the younger children play.

Bologan thought over the recent events of his life, he wasn't really sad about his mother's mate's death, but he had liked trying that barma when he could sneak a drink. But still, having friends, and being looked after, and having a full belly was much better. Smiling he looked over to where Proleva was sat with the other women, this last seven days she had been more of a mother to him than Tremeda ever had.

"Bologan, look at me" came a little voice, it was his young sister, only seven summers old. She had been picking the early spring flowers with her new friends and had made them into a crown.

The young man looked at his sister more closely, "when had she got so pretty?", he wondered, but then she had always been dirty like the rest of them, with rags for clothes and a pinched expression of her face from not enough food.

Yes he certainly liked this life and hoped to never to have to go back to his old one again.

"Bologan" he looked up to see Lanoga, his nearest sibling. "Bologan, Jondalar wants you, he is going to take us hunting" she exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement.

A group of men sat around a hearth fire, most people had retired to their furs, but Solaban, Charezal, Brukeval, Timolar, and Jotalan were still awake, but there was one thing missing from their usual nightly talk, barma.

"I don't think it's fair that it has been banned" Charezal was saying, "the mate of my mother has always drank it, and so did her mother, why should we have to go without just because of one silly, scared girl, and those who think they are better than us."

"I agree" Jotalan said, "it's our right to be able to drink it if we want to, I have never drank that much, not like Laramar and Tremeda."

"Yeah," Solaban joined it, "all we want is to have a little drink so we can relax after a hard day."

"I say we make it anyway," Brukeval proposed, "but we'll have to keep it quiet."

"What about using that small cave we found last summer" added Timolar, "We can make it there."

They all nodded in agreement and set about scheming how they would do this, without the rest of the cave realising.

Tremeda looked through the cloud in her mind, for the last few days she had been having difficulty thinking clearly. Looking at her hands she realised the tremors were much worse now, and they felt clammy, she wiped them on her leggings and fell into a day dream. Zelendoni walked into the shelter and Tremeda felt her heart lurch at the suddenness of her appearance.

"Oh sorry, did I startle you" the denier apologised, she was holding a cup, "it's time for your medicine" and she put the disgusting tasting substance to her patient's lips.

Tremeda gulped it down, and sighed, she just didn't feel right, she just felt so jittery.

The sound of laughing children reach her ears and she looked around in anger, "can't those kids be quiet" she yelled.

Zelendoni looked at her, "actually they are yours, and no they can't be quiet, they are children."

"Her children" she thought, "the children she had left to their own fate, one had even died."

"I'm such a bad mother", she cried, and wiped weary tears from her eyes, looking around her, she whimpered "such a bad mother, such a bad mother."

--

That night Tremeda's six children, Bologan, Lanoga, Trelar, nine summers, Betona, seven summers, Harizal, three summers and Lorala, just over one summer, were around Johorran's hearth along with his mate Proleva and her son Jaradal eating their evening meal. Rushemar, along with his mate Salova and her daughter Marsola had joined them.

"Mmm, this stew is so nice Proleva," Salova mentioned, "thanks for inviting us"

"Don't thank me" Proleva answered, "it would have only had vegetables in it, if not for the meat that Bologan and Lanoga provided from the hunt that Jondalar took them on."

Johorran looked up, "Jondalar told me that you were a real help on the hunt, and that both of you youngsters had a go using the spear-thrower and you killed a rabbit each," he looked at the stew "I have always loved rabbit stew."

Rushemar nodded his head in agreement, and went back to eating.

--

The five miscreant barma makers were in their little cave, it would be some time until the fermented drink was ready but for now they were getting happy from the fumes.

"You know" Brukeval spoke "I've been thinking, what about Marthona's wine, that's not banned, but it is fermented like barma and has pretty much the same effect if you drink it."

"Yeah, I've been thinking that too" Charezal looked around at them with mirth, "I would even try drinking it instead of barma if it was so……fruity."

"But seriously, if barma is banned, so should wine, and if wine isn't banned, then neither should barma be." Jotalan reasoned.

"Well, let's do something about it," Solaban yelled his rallying cry, and they all stood up and set off back to home.

"The ninth cave won't know what's hit them" laughed Jotalan.

--

But when they got there, everyone was too busy.

"What's going on" Charezal called to Rushemar.

Looking towards the Zelendoni's hearth, he said "it's Tremeda, something is wrong with her."

Zelendoni, and Ayla were trying to comfort Tremeda, she had been suffering from tremendous lows, where she had said she felt like slitting her wrists, to monstrous highs where she laughed hysterically, from when she was trying to free herself frantically, to when she was crying constantly..

"I think we better get Lanoga," Zelendoni and "Johorran."

Ayla nodded and went to get them; she thought she knew what was coming,

Moments later, they all walked back into the hearth to the sight of Tremeda spitting at Zelendoni.

Wiping the spittle of her face, she turned to look at them, "it isn't working," she said simply, "she is getting worse and worse, I think we should give her back her barma, but only a small amount, for a medicinal purpose."

"No" yelled Lanoga, "I've seen what she has been through, you can't let it be for nothing."

"It won't be" Ayla assured her "but she is we don't do something now, I'm afraid she could die"

"OK" she said hesitantly, "but not too much of that stuff."

"We'll continue giving her the medicine as well, and only small amounts of barma, I promise." Zelendoni told her sympathetically.

"But there is no barma left" exclaimed Johorran, "it was all thrown away."

"It's okay, I know what we can use" Ayla said, "we can use Marthona's wine, it is fermented like the barma, and it makes you light headed like it too."

"That's a good idea" Johorran agreed, "it's lucky we didn't realise it was very similar sooner, we might have poured that away too."

Johorran went to find his mother and soon brought back a skin of wine.

Taking it, Ayla poured a cupful and helped Tremeda drink it, "I will increase her medicine a bit too" she told them and going to the hearth she scooped out a bowlful of the water that had recently boiled and put the ground up plants in it to steep. Soon it was ready, and cool enough to drink, so she helped Tremeda drink that too.

"Couldn't you have given me this first, then the wine could have taken away the taste of it." Ayla looked at her; she already looked a little bit better. Maybe a lot of her anxiety had been caused by getting herself to het up over it all.

"Now, I want you to sleep" she told her sternly, and they all tip toes away.

--

Many moons past, and after a long cold winter, it was finally spring, and Tremeda was much improved.

--

Tremeda awoke and reach for her barma; it had become second nature after all the years of drinking it. Blanking out the desire, she pulled back her furs, and walked over to the skin of cool spring water. Taking a deep gulp, she looked around at her snoozing children, watching them breathe.  
Shaking her head, she realised she needed to empty her bladder, so went to the night basket, after relieving herself, she picked up the fowl smelling object, and took it out of the cave to empty it. Realising she needed a wash,she ordered herself "I will have to work harder on that", realising she had nearly slipped back into her slovenly ways. Taking off her clothes, she entered the early morning cool water, and washed herself quickly. Getting dressed she thought about what she was going to do that day.  
Walking back into the cave, she saw that Ayla was awake.  
"Good morning Tremeda" she greeted her, "are you ready for your lesson?"  
Tremeda nodded, rushing into her hearth, she put the night basket back in the corner, and checked on her children, they were still all asleep. Placing some dried fruit, nuts and apple cakes in a basket and leaving the skin of water next to it, she left to find Ayla.  
She found her outside; "we are going to make my favourite recipe today" she told her holding up two ptarmigans.  
Tremeda was pleased; she still remembered the delicious food Ayla had made at a celebration last spring, for her to share how to make it, showed she really cared.  
"Okay" Ayla instructed, "first we have to dig a pit" she said handing her a digging stick.  
Soon, both Ayla and Tremeda were standing in triumph over a hole in the ground, "I should have waited to later to have my bath" joked Tremeda.  
Ayla with mirth added, "yeah, me too." And then she added "Okay, now we need to find some flattish stone, come on."  
They walked to the river and were quickly back and set to work lining the pit with the stones, after that they built a fire.  
They sat down and watch the fire flames rhythmically dance for a moment, and then Ayla gave her a ptarmigan, "pluck it" she told her, and proceeded to prepare the other bird. They then stuffed the cavities with eggs and herbs that Ayla had already prepared; lastly, they wrapped the birds in hay.  
When the fire had burned itself to hot embers, they placed in the wrapped birds  
"Can we have a bath now" asked Tremeda, she felt all hot and sweaty, "you smell" she informed Ayla.  
Ayla laughed, "you too" she said and they walked towards the small pool used for bathing.

--

"What's for dinner, mama" asked Harizal, Tremeda's three summers old son.  
His mother smiled, she liked the new word that Ayla had brought, and all the children were calling their mothers' Mama now.  
"Mma" cooed Lorala, holding a stuffed leather doll.  
Lanoga picked up the baby, she was glad that her mother was not drinking barma anymore, but it did make her feel a little bit jealous that Lorala had obviously grown fond of the woman.  
"Noga" chuckled the little girl, grabbing her sister's hair with a chubby hand  
"It's ptarmigans" Tremeda told him lovingly, turning to looked at her eldest daughter she asked "Where's Bologan?" Lanoga shook her head. Tremeda she knew her son was having difficulty being back in their hearth with her. Of all of them, he and Lanoga had been the most affected, and were having the most difficulty adapting to the situation. Trelar and Betona were struggling a bit, but they were relatively young children, and adjusted easily, but the other two, she sighed, she had done so much damage to their young lives.  
Having fed her family, they all ran off to play with their friends, and Tremeda was alone at the hearth. In the past she would have sneaked the barma skin over to her cup, but not now, she looked for something to do. She had never learned a skill as a child, she was never interested. She decided she would get on with tidying up her home. Picking up an apple core, she was about to throw it on the hearth fire, when she noticed the pips inside of it.

"I wonder" she murmured and put it in her pocket.

Taking a digging stick with her, Tremeda walked out of the cave. Looking around she settled on a good place and started to break up the earth ignoring the confused stares she was getting from the rest of the ninth cave. Seeing that the hole was big enough, she took the core out of her pocket, and put it in the ground, covering it up with the soil. With satisfaction, she sat back and waited for it to grow.

Two weeks later.  
Going for the umpteenth time she stood next to where she had buried the apple core, and she admitted defeat. "How long does it take for a tree to grow anyway" she demanded to the air.

That night she had a visit in her dream.

"Tremeda, my child" said a beautiful silky voice, "I am very pleased with you".

The next morning for the first time ever she didn't reach for the barma, she reached for a tuber instead, with a new attitude, she got up and went and filled up a bowl with some of the vegetables from her supplies, picking up her digging stick, she checked her children, left them food and drink for when they woke up and satisfied that they were okay, she went to fulfil the gift that the mother had given her.

Finding a place away from the cave, that was usually very sunny; she started digging a large area of ground up.

By mid morning, many of the cave were giving her strange looks again.

"What are you doing Tremeda" one of the boys called.

She ignored him, she was working for the mother and nothing, absolutely nothing would distract her from that, the mother wouldn't allow it.

By lunch time, she look at the ground before her in satisfaction, it was done, "I just have to water it now" she told herself and walked towards the river carrying the bowl the tubers and vegetables had been in, "I will have a wash while I am there"

Half an hour later, just as she was finished bathing, and about to fill her bowl with water, there was a crack of thunder, and mother provided rain started to fall on the earth. "Thank you" sighed Tremeda.

--

Brukeval stood at the entrance to the small cave, he was holding a cup, and taking a sip from it, he smiled. Turning around he looked at his comrades, "well, drink up lads," he encouraged, "there's plenty more."

Laughing they all banged their cups together, "good health and drinking" they shout.

"Hee hee" laughed Timolar, "they're all gagging for barma at the ninth cave."

"I even heard Rushemar complaining to Johorran yesterday" said Solaban, "you should have heard him, he was going on about how he and Zelendoni had just made the decision, they hadn't consulted the cave."

"Yeah, I heard him, that's one man who needs a drink" laughed Charezal, "anyway, he was saying how it should have been raised with the mothers' council first."

Brukeval leaning on the floor, agreed, "well, it should have been" sitting up he said, "we should bring it up at the summer meeting ourselves, maybe we can get this silly ban lifted, especially now that Tremeda is better."

"That's what we'll do then" yelled Jotalan.

And they all pick up their newly filled, brimming cups and sloshed them together again, "to the ban being lifted" they all roared.

--

"Marthona, pass the skin of wine, it's been a long day" Salova poured some in a cup and tasted it, "this is good, how do you make it?"

"Well..." started Marthona but then she saw her son Johorran rushing towards her a look of determination on his face.

"Mother, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Say please" slurred Proleva.

"No, say pretty please" laughed Salova.

Johorran looked at the women in disgust, "you're drunk" he stated, "go to your hearths" he watched the women leave and then turned back to his mother.

"We've not been drinking barma, so how can we be drunk?" queried Marthona in surprise, looking up at him.

"That's just what I want to talk about, barma has been banned" he saw her nod her head in affirmation, sighing he took a large breathe, "but the thing is… your wine is every bit as intoxicating as barma, so…."

Marthona looked at him with dismay, "you want to ban my wine?"

"Yes" said Johorran in relief.

"You want to ban my wine?" repeated Marthona, "the wine I have been making since I was a girl, the wine I drank when I was blessed with you, the wine that help me get over the man your spirit is made of dying." with each word he voice was raising another octave.

"Jocanan" Johorran's voice trembled.

"Yes, him" Marthona was now angrier than she had been with her son, since he was a child. "You will not ban it" she stated.

"I'm sorry mother, it already is" he answered, "Zelendoni ordered it.

With that Marthona stood up, and marched in the direction of the denier's hearth, "she's ordered it has she, we'll see about that" she stormed.

--

Tremeda was out in her garden, the name the mother had given her for it. She smiled; she could already see some small sprouts peeking out of the earth

"What are you doing Tremeda?"

Tremeda looked around, grimacing when she realised who was using her given name.

"Lanoga" she smiled, "I know it is hard for you, but I would much prefer it if you could call me mother."

Lanoga frowned, and then nodded her head, "what are you doing Mother?"

Tremeda sighed, shivers going down her back at the sound of her eldest daughter calling her Mother, she smiled, "I'm making vegetables, growing them in fact" she answered.

The girl looked at her in confusion; "you are growing vegetables?" she enquired with trepidation, "is that even possible?"

Tremeda nodded her head and told her all about the dream she had had from the mother.

"So you 'planted' the vegetables, and more will grow" she asked, rolling her tongue around the new word.

"With the help of the mother, yes" Tremeda smiled back.

Lanoga thought for a moment, and then said, "Can I have a go?"

Tremeda nodded her head in agreement, and taking her daughter's hand, led her to the cave, to choose some more vegetables.

--

Soon what Tremeda was doing was all over the cave, as well as the massive argument Marthona had had with Zelendoni. Ayla had decided she would try it with some of the plants she used for her medicines, so she dug her own separate area.

--


	2. Chapter 3

Johorran looked on in satisfaction, "such a gift the mother had given us" he said to himself, "and who would have ever believe

Johorran looked on in satisfaction, "such a gift the mother had given us" he said to himself, "and who would have ever believed it would come through Tremeda." "This is really good" he encouraged his people, "we will probably still have to gather food, especially coming up to winter, but this way we can produce a lot of our food ourselves, though we will still have to hunt…..", a thought unexpectedly came to him, looking for Ayla he shouted "Ayla, I have just had an idea."

Ayla thought it was a brilliant idea, she had already done it with her horses, and Wolf and Baby of course, but could they tame other animals, and raise generations and generations of them? It was an idea, they would never have to hunt again, they could grow and raise all their food, stopping in thought for a moment she realised something with distress, "the mother is weaning us off her," she whispered, "soon we will be self sufficient, and like a child grows up, and leaves its mother, we will mature and not need her any more" it was a sad thought, one she felt she must keep to herself, because the mother had started this momentum, and it was what she wanted.

--

Bologan kicked a clump of mud on the ground, watching as the rest of his family dug in the garden. "What a stupid idea" he grumbled, he'd tried planting a spear, but when he had gone back the next day, all he found was a dirt covered spear.

Bending down to clean the mud of his boots, he said "they won't grow anything; it's just a massive waste of time."

Looking up at the sound of jubilant cheering, he walked nearer the group to see them pulling vegetables out of the ground, vegetables that were fresh and full and large, not the shrivelled winter survived ones that had gone into the ground.

Moving closer, to the edge of the garden, he bent down and started digging with his hands, finding something red in the ground he hooked his fingers underneath it, and heaved it out, it was a radish.

"That's a first-rate radish you got there son" he heard his mother say.

Turning around, the radish still in his hand, he grinned, "it worked, it actually worked, you grew vegetables, mother" he grinned.

Tremeda smiled, and sent a prayer of thankfulness to the mother.

--

Johorran holding Tremeda's carrots and Bologan's radish high above his head yelled "we have much to honour the mother about; so we will have a celebration tonight."

Everyone whispered in excitement, they hadn't had a party for ages, it had been a long cold hard winter, what with Tremeda's troubles and all, but now they were through that and Tremeda had shown herself to be a truly remarkable woman, she had brought so much to the cave, hopefully an endless supply of food.

But some grumbled, "how can we have a mother's celebration without barma" said a particularly ugly man, "no woman will want to share pleasures with me unless they are drunk."

The five reprobates made their plans.

"How are we going to celebrate without barma" Solaban asked, "especially now wine is also banned?"

"What about if we put it in that juice Ralena makes, "Brukeval suggested, "no one will ever know, and we can have all the beauties we want."

They all laughed, eyes glinting evilly with anticipation.

--

The party was at full swing, at the food platform, pride of place was reserved for Tremeda's vegetables. They had been roasted in a ground oven, boiled in water, fried in fat and some were just freshly washed. Surrounding them were dishes that had been provided by other members of the cave, Marthona's cakes, Ayla's ptarmigans; Folara's baked apples, Solova's stews, Ralena's juice and many others.

Holding a cup of Ralena's juice, Lanoga said to her new friend, "this juice tastes a bit funny."

Galona, her new friend reached for the cup and sipped a small amount of the juice, "it does a bit wierd, she must have added something new" she explained the taste away, giving the cup back to Lanoga.

"It must be okay" agreed Lanoga "half the cave is drinking it" she said looking around.

Once everyone had had their fill of food, they all sat down, nursing their drinks.

"Tremeda" asked Johorran, "will you tell us the story of how you got the idea for your garden."

Tremeda nodded, and told them everything, stopping every so often as the raucous laughter at one end of the cave got too loud, the laughter of those who were with the secret barma makers.

--

The next morning, Ayla got out of bed, kissed her mate, and went to relieve herself. Stopping to wash herself in the river, she walked back into the cave, and was surprised to hear groaning in many hearths, the sort of moaning that she usually heard after a celebration that had flowed with barma; she frowned in worry.

Getting to her own hearth, she heard Jondalar stumbling about, grumbling about his head.

"Jondalar" she cried, "are you okay?"

Sitting down heavily, he put his head in his hand, and moaned "my head is killing me."

Ayla pursed her lips, "I will make you some tea for that" she said, going to her otter skin bag and pulling out the ingredients for her barma cure.

Once she had made it, after handing her mate a steaming cup of the pain killing brew, she went to look for Zelendoni.

Seeing others with painful expressions on their faces, she told them to go to her hearth and ask Jondalar for some of the tea she had made him; she had made enough for the whole of the cave.

After scratching the hide curtain surrounding Zelendoni's shelter, she walked in to find the woman meditating. Sighing she back away, but Zelendoni hearing her, opened her eyes, and said, "Can I help you Ayla?"

"I think the ban of barma has been broken" she told her and explained about the symptoms in the cave.

"I was afraid this might happen" stated Zelendoni enigmatically, sighing, she stood up, "but there were no barma skins at the gathering, not that I saw."

"No, I didn't see any either, but…" she thought for a moment, "Some of the young people were acting very strange last night."

Agreeing Zelendoni looked confused, "then how?"

All of a sudden, a head popped around the curtain, "I heard you talking, and thought it would be okay to come in" said Johorran, he was holding a cup, I know why everyone is feeling so ill, it was Ralena's juice, it was spiked."

Johorran held out the cup to Zelendoni, she took it, tasted the juice and nodded, passing it to Ayla.

Ayla put the cup to her lips, and nervously tasted it; it tasted strange, bitter, like barma, abruptly putting it down, she rushed out of the shelter, calling behind her "I need to check something."

--

Rushing over to a hearth, she didn't bother indicating she was there, walking in, she looked around, "Tremeda, are you okay?" she asked.

Tremeda looked at her with surprise; she had just been to Ayla's hearth to get a cup of the tea for Lanoga who was complaining of a terrible headache. "I'm fine" she said "but my daughter isn't feeling too good."

Looking at the girl, she said, "Lanoga, did you drink the juice last night?"

Nodding the girl got up and hurried to the night basket, and was promptly sick in it, her mother followed her, holding back her hair.

Looking up at Ayla, Tremeda asked, what was wrong with the juice?"

"Something was put in it, it was literally laced it with barma."

Tremeda looked at her startled, and an incredible sad look came over her face, "how could someone do such a malignant thing?" she asked.

Ayla shook her head, she didn't know.

--

"We have a problem" Johorran stood in front of his people, sternly looking at them, "the ban on barma has been broken, someone put it in Ralena's juice."

Everyone gasped, and Ralena looked horrified, glancing around her she settled her gaze on the barma five. They had been acting weirdly last night, and had been surrounded by a bevy of strangely behaving beauties, ones who didn't want to know them this morning. Stepping forward, she pointed a finger at them, and said "I think it was Brukeval and his gang."

Everyone shifted their gaze to stare at them, cringing under the glare, Timolar, ever the cowardly sort, shrieked their guilt and told them about the plan.

Charezal, punched him and said "thanks a lot, Timolar, you always were a wimp."

"Where have you been making it?" demanded Zelendoni.

The five were quiet, but Rushemar said "there's a small cave nearby, I bet they've been producing it there" looking at the guilty faces, "look at them, I'm sure we will find the barma there."

"I want you to get rid of it" Zelendoni told them.

Johorran's people were gathered outside the cave, chattering loudly. It was now summer and they were about to set off for the summer meeting that would be at the second cave.

Everyone, except the young children, was carrying a large pack filled with tents and clothes and cooking implements, they watched Zelendoni put a doni at the entrance to their home, and say a prayer to the Mother, and then they were off.

--

Johorran lead the way, he started talking to Jondecam, a young man from the cave.

"This will be a special meeting for you" he was saying, stepping over a tree route, "with it being at your old home cave."

"He's looking forward to seeing his mother and her mate, the zelendoni of the second cave" Lavela, mate of Jondecam, informed the leader "plus he has really missed his brothers and sisters."

"Indeed" Johorran said looking at the talkative female, turning back, he continued his discussion with the young man, "Your mother's mate is brother to the leader of the second cave isn't he?"

Jondecam nodded, and felt excitement well up inside him at he thought of seeing his old friends and family again.

The leader smiled at the obvious happiness exuding from him.

--

Ayla was also feeling happy; she loved the way that the sunlight cascaded through the treas. It was a glorious summer day, and she started to whistle a contented tune.

Birds soon started to flock down towards her, deceived by what sounded like bird song, seeing them, Ayla changed the tune and was surprised but tremendously contented when they started singing the same harmony back.

--

Tremeda was worried, how would the Zelendonii react when they saw how much she had changed, would they recognise her, and what about the barma drinkers she and Laramar had always drank with, catching up to Ayla, she offered her up a tight smile.

I'm troubled" she said, "people are going to be so shocked that poor drunk Tremeda has changed her life around, especially when they learn about the garden."

"It will be hard" started Ayla, "many might try to encourage you to drink."

That's partly what I am worried about, "what if they get me drinking again."

"Tremeda," Ayla looked at her gravely "if you start drinking again, then you will go back to the way you used to be, and then all the suffering you have coped with, will be for nothing."

Tremeda agreed with trepidation.

"Next time you could die, do you understand me? You just have to be strong, strong and focused." She commanded.

"Mother" Lanoga has seen how scared her mother was looking, and had hurried after her, "mother, you will be okay, we will be with you."

Tremeda smiled at the girl, "no, the young woman" she reminded herself, for her daughter had started to bleed the very night before. "Thank you Lanoga, that will make it so much easier to cope with" noticing Lanoga was carrying a squirming Lorala, she said "here, give me Lorala, I would like to carry her for a while."

Lanoga was happy to pass her baby sister to her mother.

Receiving the child into her arms, she put her on her shoulders, and Lorala grabbed handfuls of hair to steady herself.

"Mama" she said.

The whole group of travelling people smiled at this, they were so proud of how Tremeda had changed, she was now a worthy member of their cave, and once everyone at the summer meeting got over her transformation, she would be an asset to their cave. With all this in mind, every member of the group decided then and there that they would support her and help her all the way.

--

Lanidar sat on a hill gazing out over the area, searching for the arrival of his intended mate, and the ninth cave. Spotting tiny figures on the horizon, he looked closer, he could see horses amongst the group, "It's the ninth cave" he yelled to anyone who could hear him, "they're here." Hunting for Lanoga amongst the crowd, he saw her, she was walking next to her wretch of a mother, "she'll get fleas being so close to her" he sneered.

She had seen him, and gulped; turning to her daughter she ordered her, "go, go to him" and watched as Lanoga started running at full steam straight into the arms of the young man.

Spotting others, her mouth suddenly became very dry, "I don't know if I can do this" she whimpered.

Ayla, spotting the other woman's discomfort put a soothing arm around her shoulders, "it will be okay" she told her.

Nodding, Tremeda with new resolve, continued walking, holding her head up high as they met the Zelendonii of other caves.

"Tremeda" slurred a voice.

She turned around, it was one of her old drinking partners, "this is the moment" she murmured to herself, smiling brightly, but eyes far too bright from the terror that held her spirit, she approached him, and held out her hands in greeting, "Norazal" she said, "how nice to see you?"

Norazal looked at her in confusion, he had never known her so in control of herself, where was the slovenly woman who he had drunkenly shared pleasures with at a mother's celebration last year? "Are you coming to the drinking tent?" he leered at her.

"No, Norazal, I don't drink barma anymore" she stated and hurried towards the way the ninth cave had gone, leaving behind a bemused man, with his jaw dropped down in astonishment.

--

"Have you heard the latest?" whispered a man in the drinking tent, "Norazal reckons Tremeda said she doesn't drink anymore."

"I will believe that when I see it" laughed another man.

"It's true" Brukeval had entered the tent, "and not only that, the ninth cave has banned barma because of her, no one is allowed to drink it."

The group gasped, and groaned as he told the story of the past year.

"And there is more" Brukeval continued, "I believe they intend to get the mothers' council, to ban it for all Zelendonii.

"No" they all shouted with anger, "we can't let that happen, what can we do?"

"We go to the council, and get them to lift the ban and punish the ninth cave for their arrogance." cried Brukeval, rallying his troops.

Tremeda was trembling in the ninth cave's tent, having just run in after all the sniggering and scorn she had faced when she had strolled around the meeting. Red faced, she remembered what had been shouted and sneered at her.

"Go away, Tremeda, I don't trade in barma."

"Look at her, she thinks she is so great now, she should know her place."

"Come and have a drink Tremeda, come on, you know you want to."

"Errrr, there's that horrible woman."

"Come away dear, you don't want to associate with the likes of her."

Tremeda felt hot tears fall down her face, and heard someone enter the tent, steeling herself for more comments, she thought "I can't even escape them in here" but looking around, she realised in was only Ayla, who had a look of deep sympathy on her face.

"Come on Tremeda" she instructed, "you can't stay in here, you have to be strong, it will get easier with time, soon they will find someone else to gossip about."

Standing up, she wiped her eyes and nodded, even at her drunkest moments, she had seen how quickly people forgot, when a juicier piece of gossip arrived.

--

"We want to see the mother's council" demanded a large group of drunken men and woman.

The woman who had been guarding the entrance of the tent, hurriedly whispered back at someone who the crowd could not see.

A woman stepped out to face them, "what do you want?" she challenged, worried at the size of the group.

"We want to report the ninth cave and their Zelendoni have acted wrongly, they have banned all barma drinking, and we want them punished, and of course the ban removed" shouted Charezal from amidst the group.

The woman sighed, "Okay, choose two representatives, probably best if they are from the supposed offending cave, and come back tonight, at dusk, and we will listen to your objections then."

Unhappily, the mob dispersed, annoyed that they would not be involved in a matter that affected them.

--

At dusk, Brukeval, and Charezal swaggered up to the tent, nearly rubbing their hands in glee at the trouble they would bring the ninth cave.

Walking into the meeting they were surprised to see that not only the mothers' council were there, but most of the Zelendonia as well as their Zelendoni, Johorran, Ayla, Marthona and many leaders from other caves.

"What are your charges against the ninth cave" rang out the voice of Tramalar, the Zelendoni of the second cave.

Brukeval looked in dismay at the man; his mate's son was mated to Lavela, of the ninth cave.

Puckering up his mouth in a frown Brukeval said "the ninth cave's leadership banned barma, without discussing it with anyone, not with the wise Zelendonia, or with the fair mothers' council, they just took it away" he managed to get some sucking up in the sentence, it never hurt to praise these people.

"Okay" Tramalar looked at Zelendoni, "could you tell us the whole story, start at the beginning."

The holy woman took a deep breathe and started to weave her tale, about Laramar's death, the ban, Tremeda's treatment and recovery, about how she had brought so much to the cave, how she had become a good mother, about the garden, and Ayla's medicine garden and about the idea of raising their own animals for food. She told them everything.

"Ayla, can you go and get Tremeda please, I want to hear her side of the story" said the Zelendoni of the Eleventh cave.

Ayla gracefully stood up, and hurried on her way.

Once she was gone, Johorran stepped forward, "just think of all the untapped gifts that could be out there" he instructed them "all being wasted in the bottom of a barma skin. If for only that then the ban should stand, and should apply to the whole of our people."

"No" screamed Brukeval, "you can't take from us the right to drink it."

"I love barma" continued Charezal "but you know the skills I bring, hunting, knapping, we should not be punished by being denied it, when it is others that have the problems."

"I agree" came a voice from within the Zelendonia, it was Madroman, who only that winter had been made the Zelendoni of the fifth cave after the old one had died, "not everyone drinks to obliteration, many enjoy the taste, or the feeling, should these go without, I say no, they should be allowed to have their barma, majority rule."

"But what about the addicted" said Denanna, the leader of the twenty ninth cave, "surely, if it is not banned, then they would still be able to drink it and could die like Laramar."

There were many murmurs of agreement at this statement.

Ayla walked back into the tent, followed by a nervous looking Tremeda.

"Arhh, Tremeda," said the eleventh cave's Zelendoni, "could you tell us your side of this banned barma story?"

Tremeda nodded, "at the last summer meeting, all I could think about was barma, my baby had nearly died because I wasn't feeding her, in fact I had already lost one child, but I didn't care, all I cared about was where I was going to get my next drink from, I would have sold my children if it had got me barma, and so would have Laramar, we didn't care, the home we lived in was fifthly, our children were malnourished and dirty, they only wore rags for clothes but it wasn't important, because I had the love of my life, my barma," she took a breath. "When Laramar died, all I could think about was that I wouldn't have any barma, but then Ayla and Zelendoni stepped up, when they realised what had killed my mate, they decided that barma should be banned, I must admit I did not like it, but I had no choice. But the worse of it was when they started to help wean me off it, I had such headaches, dreams, and loads of other symptoms, but Ayla gave me medicine and a small amount of wine each day, and soon I started to feel healthier than I had since I was a girl. And that is when I appreciated what a selfish and horrible life I had been leading and how my children had suffered, and I decided that I would make it up to them. So I started learning to cook and clean, and look after their needs, and then I had a dream from the mother, and she told me to plant winter stored vegetables. She told me everything to do, she even provided rain to water my finished garden, a name I learned from her. And just before we left for this summer meeting we had a celebration because of all the wonderful vegetables that had been grown. If I can offer skills and ideas to the Zelendoni, so can others, but if you don't ban barma, then everything will be the same, and many of the Zelendonii will drink their lives away."

Everyone had listened very closely to Tremeda's speech, numerous people had tears in their eyes, and a few eyes had gleamed at the idea for a garden.

Finally, after all the discussion was finished, they asked all members of the ninth cave to leave the tent.

Tramalar instructed them "come back in the dawn tomorrow, a decision will be made by then."

--

By the next morning it was all over the camp, barma was banned for all of the Zelendoni.

--

"Mother, I'm sorry but I can't stay, I know it is only a drink but it is a drink I love, by banning it they have taken away my rights, and I can't live in a society like that" the young man told his crying mother.

Many had decided to leave, to journey somewhere new, where they would be able to exercise their rights.

And so they left, some never to be seen again.

--

The barma five, along with other interested parties, met in secret, they told them all about the surreptitious barma making.

"We will do it again, and secretly trade it to others" murmured Brukeval, looking around him, but we must be very careful."

With that, they all went their own way.

--

"Okay, we will call this meeting to order" started Tramalar, the Zelendoni of the second cave, "we have had successful first rites, and the first matings of the summer have gone ahead, but what we really want to know is how the barma ban is going." He turned to the Zelendoni of the ninth cave, the first, and asked "Can we have your report"

"We have had some moans" began the Zelendoni, "and some of our young people have left on journeys" she thought for a moment "though many go on journeys anyway."

"What about the rumours of barma still being made and traded?" called a voice.

Frowning, the first continued, "yes, we have heard that gossip, and we are very close to finding who is responsible, I very much think it could be Brukeval, and his followers."

There were many murmurs of agreement in the group.

"Anyway, apart from those two problems, everything seems to have been going well, many of you Zelendonia have started treating addicted members of your cave, and with the mother's help, they will soon be free to lead more useful lives" she finished.

Tramalar nodded his head at this, "okay, well if that is all, I call this meeting to an end" he finished.

The Zelendonia started to shuffle towards the entrance of the tent, when there was the sound of running and then scratching at the hide of the door and a desperate looking man appeared and shouted, "Madroman, we need your help, Norazal is having convulsions."

Looking shocked at this information, Madroman, the Zelendoni of the fifth cave hurried away, followed by the panic driven first, and Ayla.

--

Ayla, entering the tent of the fifth cave, immediately saw the commotion surrounding the sick man on a platform. Five men, including their Zelendoni had encircled him, and were holding him down, trying to control the convulsions that the man was having.

"How long has he been like this?" she shouted, rushing to help.

Looking at Madroman, who nodded with distaste, the man who had ran to the Zelendonia meeting told her "he started becoming strange about an hour ago, saying that spiders were coming to get him."

"Yeah, and moaning about how he didn't want to die, but Norazal wanted him too" interrupted another man.

"And then he just started to scream, and scream, and scream, and then he just seemed to go quiet and fall asleep" a third man continued.

"But it wasn't a natural sleep, because he wouldn't wake up, and then he started to shake, harder and harder, and that is when I came to get Madroman" finished the first man.

"Okay, let me see him" Ayla instructed.  
The men started to move, but Madroman shook his head.

"Let Ayla treat him" a stern voice said.

Looking to see who spoke with such authority, the men gulped, it was the first Zelendoni, slightly out of breathe, but still a force to behold.

"I repeat, let Ayla treat him" she ordered, watching as the men moved to let the healer move forward, and start to treat the man.

Sighing, Ayla recognised many of the symptoms that Laramar had had, "I don't think I can save him" she muttered to herself, thinking deeply.

Suddenly conscious of her surroundings, she was startled to realise that Norazal was choking, bending down she force open him mouth and look in disbelief at the sight of his tongue having been swallowed. Thinking quickly, she tried to hook her finger under it, but she could not get it to move. "Zelendoni" she cried, "he has swallowed his tongue."

Rushing forward, past the ineffectual men, she saw the problem, and also tried to pull Norazal's tongue out of his throat, but to no avail.

"There is nothing we can do" she stated with sadness as they all watched the man's convulsions, and his breathing stop.

Ayla put her head to his chest, she could not hear any beating, shaking her head, she announced "Norazal is dead."

Through the ear-splitting sound of voices filling the hastily called meeting, Tramalar, the Zelendoni of the second cave called for attention. "Everyone knows why we are here," he started, "one of our own has died, and we are here to find out why."

"It was that stupid ban" called out Madroman and that Jondalar's woman, and her silly idea of weaning those people off barma."

"You will get your chance later, Madroman" the Zelendoni of the eleventh cave told the man.

"Now, I think we will all agree that this ban of barma has not worked out like we thought it would" continued Tramalar, "but should we overturn it?"

The first Zelendoni stood up at this, "you have all heard how Tremeda was successfully treated, and mother willing we still believe that the others addicted to barma could be cured," she looked at Ayla, and saw her nod back to her. "I think we should look more into Norazal's treatment to ascertain what actually took place."

"Okay, Madroman" Tramalar looked at the Zelendoni, "we would very much like for you to tell us about exactly what happened."

"What happened?" Madroman said in a high pitch voice, "what happened is that animal woman of Jondalar's came up with some crack pot idea, and decided it should be pushed on all the Zelendonii. What happened is that, there was no way that a little bit of barma, and some herbs formulated by someone raise by flatheads, could help wean someone from barma."

"Are you telling us you didn't follow the healing method given you?" Ayla asked, trying to calm her stormy mind, "that you just let that man suffer?"

Looking at Ayla, Madroman sneered, "I didn't let him die, as you say, I meditated to the mother for him."

The first glared at him with dislike, "I think from that statement, it must be obvious that Madroman should not have been made a Zelendoni, that he was not ready."

"It seems to me he ignored the Ayla's advice simply because of how he feels about Jondalar, and what happened all those years ago" said the Zelendoni of the eleventh cave, looking at the man in question she said look at him, you can see it all over his face."

All in the meeting looked at Madroman, they could see the obvious look of hatred he was throwing in Ayla's direction.

"I agree" yelled a voice.

"He has no reason to hate Ayla, it must be because of how he feels about Jondalar, said another.

"Okay then" Tramalar took control of the meeting again, "the first order of this assembly will be to decide if Madroman should have his status taken away from him, so I ask you this, who agrees."

Many put their hands up at this.

"Motion carried, Madroman, from this moment forward you are hereby relieved of duty, and downgraded back to an acolyte."

Madroman's face went bright red with fury at this, but knowing it wouldn't do him any good to argue, turned on his heels, and ran out of the meeting.

"Now onto the ban" resumed Tramalar, "I think considering all the problems that this ban has had, young people leaving, complaints from many, including within the Zelendonia, criminalisation of barma makers and the death of Norazal, that we should vote on whether it should continue, how many believe the ban should stand?"

This time not so many put their hands up.

Looking at the first Zelendoni with sorrow, Tramalar said, "motion carried, the ban is lifted."

"No, you can't do that" shouted Ayla, truly magnificent in her rage, "what about all those that are addicted, what will happen to them?"

"You are right" Tramalar stated "we cannot leave these poor unfortunates to waste their lives away, and the lives of their families, and ultimately end up dead; we have to do something for them."

"What about" Ayla thought for a moment, "that no one is ever allowed to drink to dependency, that barma can be enjoyed, but not abused."

"Yes, that is good" the first said, "and that the treatment continues, and training is offered to all healers, so they can adequately help wean the addicts off the barma, with the mother's help."

"That is good too, but…" the Zelendoni of the eleventh cave contemplated, "I think that anyone with children, if they do not cooperate and they continue drinking, then the children should be taken from them, because it is not healthy that they should have to live like that."

"Anymore, more comments" Tramalar asked, "no, alright let us vote on those ideas, for the idea of barma being enjoyed... and for the addict still being weaned off barma, and healers being offered training on this... and lastly, that children should be taken off those who will not help themselves" he noted the hands that raised for each idea, and said "motions carried."

--

Tremeda had set out a stall of vegetables that she had grown. Lifting one up, a man smiled at her, and said "why are you trading these? anyone could easily go out and dig some up."

Tremeda looked at the handsome man, "because, I am not trading the vegetables, I am trading an idea, that we can grow our own, are you interested?"

Tremeda saw the glint in the man's eyes and knew what he was interested in was not her vegetables, or how to grow them, he was interested in her. Giving him her brightest smile, she asked him again, "are you interested in learning how to grow your own vegetables?"

Looking at her, he grinned "yes Tremeda, I am extremely interested."

The next couple of days Tremeda and the man, who was called Torolar, spent all their time together, either at her trading table, or with her family, and by the second mating of the summer meeting, he had made her his mate.

--

Many years later, at the site of the ninth cave, Tremeda's descendants sat under a tree. A man was talking, "this is the story of Tremeda and the mother's garden" he told them, "and you know what, we are sitting right under the apple tree she planted."

THE END.


End file.
